Thief!
by linkin-spike
Summary: rogue/remy au. weeeeeeee new chap!! heh betta notice first this hasnt been upped 2 nc-17... yet.. mebbe in the future.. but for now, READ!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

~*..*~: thoughts  
  
She scanned the area, her gaze falling on a middle-aged couple whose heads were bent over a map. 'Perfect…' she thought to herself as she made her way towards them.  
  
"Bonjour, would y' l'ke some help?" she said, her mouth stretched in a warm, inviting and thoroghly fake smile. The couple jolted up and looked at her. The woman was the first to speak. "Why thank you miss! I heard that the people were friendly but I never thought that they would be this nice!"  
  
~*'Sorry ta disappoint ya ma'am but they sure as hell ain't' *~  
  
"Can you please direct us to the Café Bayou?"  
  
"Sure Ma'am" she replied, "Two str'ts down 'n turn r'ght. It's da t'ird building on y'r left."  
  
"Why thank you! Can we repay you miss, in any way?" A surge of panic swept throught her for a second, replaced by her nonchalant mask.  
  
"Nah t'anks ma'am. Jus' happy t' help!" She smiled again and waved as the couple walked off. 'Thah pleasures all mine.' She smiled softly to herself as she slid the couples wallets into her backpack.  
  
Remy watched on from his hidding place as the girl walked into an alleyway. When she emerged the previous curled black hair was replaced by straight blonde hair, her jeans and shirt by a tight revealing crop top and a mini. ~*Smart Cherie*~ He thought grinning to himself. This was going to be a big find, he could feel it. The girl had everything, speed, skill, and most of all style. He smiled again as her recalled his previous try.  
  
She had just gotten a huge wad of cash from some English tourist. Smiling to herself she had walked on in a daze, thinking of ways to spend her find. Suddenly she walked into a tall figure.  
  
"Where dy' t'ink y' be goin' cherie?"  
  
~*Oh great*~ She could've kicked herself as she realised that she had walked into a police officer. Putting on her best posh English accent she had spoken to him.  
  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry my kind sir, but would you mind informing me where I can find the Hilton?"  
  
He had simply laughed. "Good try cherie, but I saw y' steal off that man t'ere.." as quick as lightning she found cuffs slamming on her wrists. "Now offahcer," her accent dissolving, "what dya want? A share o' thah catch? Or maybeh somethin else…" she said sultryly, batting her lashes slightly. She looked at him. He was tall, with a nice jawbone and thin smirking lip, his eyes hidden from the black shades he had on. His figure was lean, but muscular.  
  
~*damn ah wouldn't mind seein' him without his uniform..*~  
  
He looked at her now grinning, "Why would I wan' a t'ing l'ke dat?" She had looked at him coyly, "What, so ya're tellin meh ya don' find meh attractive?" She pouted slightly and brought her arms closer together to accentuate her cleavage. ~*just a little more time…'*~ "No, never said dat. Be findin y' v'ry attract've cherie." He had whispered, his face getting closer to hers. "Well ya'r not that bad ya'self sugah…" she said as she drew up for a kiss. As their lips met his tongue immediately reached into her mouth, stroking hers softly then quicker as hers explored the caverns of his mouth. Relutantly he had let go, simply because he knew that if he had held on much longer he might have passed out from lack of oxygen. Staring into the glittering emarald orbs of her eyes Remy had found himself speechless. She had smiled cheekily at him and drew back. Remy had started as he realised that the girl had transferred her cuffs onto him. "Thanks for the kiss sugah. Ah'll treasure it forevah." Smiling at him,she had kissed him on the cheek again and had walked off, tossing his wallet into the air.  
  
~*Never again.*~ He had learnt his lesson. No more tricks. He was just going to go straight up to her and aske her to join. But first, as always, he had to find out about her, make sure that she had nothing to do with those Assasins. And after all, ut would be easier to flirt with her when she joined if he knew more about her. Grinning to himself he extinguished the cigarette and tailed her.  
  
Many hours later…  
  
Not bad for a day's work. He had found out where she lived, which bank she used and was sure that she didn't mix with the assasins, when he saw her steal off Belle, the lead assasins bitchy snob of a daughter. He had also found out that she wasn't completely a thief, she worked a shift in a restaurant as a waiteress and another shift as a sales assistant in a shop. He smiled softly and sadly as he recalled the other thing he had learned about her. He had been following her for about 12hrs now, when he had seen her suddenly enter an old dilapidated district. He had seen her enter a house, which was odd as he knew she already lived in a modest apartment downtown. Curious he had looked in and his heart had nearly broke at what he saw. The girl had removed her wig. Her auburn hair was tied into a bun, with shocking white bangs. She was kneeling next to an elderly woman, wrinkled and hunched, with about 10 scruffy bony children in rags around her. The walls were peeling, and the floor was black with grime and faeces.To his amazement she had brought out a thick envelop from her bag and pass it to the woman. The woman opened the envelop and took out a huge wad of cash form it, her wizerned features lighting up in surprise and happiness. She had kept exclaiming what Remy presumed to be thanks to the girl. The girl just nodded and smiled and put her wig back on her head and started to leave, Remy immediately leapt from his hiding place and continued following her, touched and surprised at the show of kindness the thief had shone. What she had done had hit close to home since there was a time when he recalled being one of those small children, living in cramped rooms in poverty with other orphans and runaways, before Jean-Luc had found him and taken him in. He knew what it felt like to live from day to day not knowing when your next meal might be. He knew that what that girl had done would mean the world, both to the woman and children. It gave them a chance of a meal, a wash, a life. His respect and admiration of the girl had risen greatly.  
  
He followed her now. Technicallly he had found out all the information he needed to know, all that was needed now was to recruit her, but he was still drawn to her. He followed her as she went back into her house. She emerged an hour later at 10:00pm, her hair back to it's natural state. She had tied her hair into a high half-bun where some of her hair was in a bun and the other half escaping from the top in loose tendrils, her white bangs framed her pretty face that was all made-up, her eyes lined, large golden hoops in her ears, a sliver of blush on her cheeks and neutral gloss that made her lips look plumper if it was possible. ~*Mon Dieu*~ She was gorgeous. She wore a silver necklace that hung just above her off-shoulder, semi-transparent black dress that stopped a couple of inches above her knees, showing off her long, smooth tanned legs, with delicate feet wrapped in black strappy shoes. Remy followed as she made her way to "Soiree" one of the hottest night-clubs in New Orleans. "Finally, a l'ttle action cherie." He muttered under his breath his face grinning in pleasure… 


	2. Recruit

~*…*~ :thoughts  
  
He slid into the club scanning the many faces. 'T'ere y' are chere.' He looked on with a twinge of jealousy as she flirted with some guy. He sat down still watching at the way she smiled, her plump lips parting to show a row of perfect white teeth, the way her eyes glittered and the way small tendrils of her hair came loose framing her face, when she laughed. Damn she was beautiful, he felt like he could just sit and stare at her all day.. He turned round and ordered a jack daniels then turned back again, only to find out to his chagrin that he had lost her. He swore under his breath and was just about to turn back to finish his drink when a pair of arms came up from behind him settling on top of his shoulders. He kept as still as stone as a shadow appeared above his right shoulder, closing in, until he felt a pair of lips brush his ear softly.  
  
"Yah lookin' foh someone sugah?" Remy felt a thrill up his spine. There was no mistaking the voice, it was her.  
  
"Now ah wanna know why yah've been followin meh around, on way, or anotha..." as she said the latter a dagger seemed to materialise in her hands as he felt the cold sharp point of a blade on his neck.  
  
"Now chere, why y' wanna be like dat? I jus' got a business offer f'r y', if y' be willin t' listen."  
  
"Ah'm all ears."  
  
"Can we talk in pr'vate chere? Dis serious business."  
  
Remy was relieved when the pressure of the blade was released as a sign of affirmation. He gave a small sigh of relief and turned to exit the club with her. When he was sure that there was no-one there he turned to face her. Jesus she was perfect. She had let her hair down, the gorgeous auburn waves cascading down half way to her waist. The moonlight illuminated her face, as her green eyes stared into his, as if searching into his very soul. She was an angel. He shook himself firmly, no she was a girl. Just a girl, like the countless others he had bedded.  
  
"So whaddya want with meh swamp rat?" Remy jerked slightly, the sound of her voice interupting his thoughts. He flashed one of his lady-killing smiles and spoke.  
  
"Well chere, I was wonderin whether y' would want t' join se T'ief Guild. Y' got potential 'n the guild can help y' build it up. Not t' mention the guild needs more pretty femmes l'ke y'." She blushed slightly, the small action making her seem younger. She looked at him again. "Well sugah befoh ah join ah'll have to learn who mah recrutah is."  
  
Remy smiled. "So y'll join?"  
  
"Yeah sure, if yah tell me yah're real name."  
  
"Je m'appelle Remy Antoine Le Beau, who do I have da pleasure of speakin t'?"  
  
She smiled mischeviously. "Mah name's Rogue."  
  
Remy lifted his eyebrow. Well if the girl wanted to hide her identity it was no problem of his. The main thing was that he had her. He smiled charmingly at her and brought her hand to his lips. "It's a pleasure t' meet y' Rogue."  
  
For the second time she blushed. "Yah'r quite a charma are'nt ya cajun?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Guilty as charged chere. Now come on I got t' take y' to meet mon pere de guild master." With that he held her hand, leading her swiftly and silently down the alleys of New Orleans.  
  
  
  
Rogue shuffled. She felt uncomfortable sitting in the large office of Jean- Luc LeBeau. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. "So y' must be de chere my Remy has been talkin so much about. He wasn't lying when he said t' were beautiful, though I still have t' believe some of de skills he said y' possess. Is it true y' stole of a police commisioner?"  
  
"Oui monsieur. He was very polite too. Ah asked him where l'hotel de ville (town hall) was and he gave me directions." Jean-Lucs eyebrow raised as he looked at the young girl. Despite her stone features he could see the flicker of apprehension in her eyes that betrayed her thoughts. Even so he had to admit this girl had class, and was extremely beautiful. Yet the latter was no surprise, after all Remy wouldn't settle for anything less. Jean-Luc grinned.  
  
"Well, aft' all Remy has tol' me I can only say one t'ing… Welcome t' de t'iefs guild Rogue."  
  
Fighting feelings to jump up for joy, Rogue got up gracefully and shook Jean-Lucs out stretched hand.  
  
"Merci beaucoup monsieur."  
  
"Call me Jean-Luc chil'" he said smiling at her stern features.  
  
"Merci beaucoup… Jean-Luc" she smiles then,her green eyes dancing with light and excitement. She was a beauty, no doubt about that.  
  
"Now, y' have t' come at 10:00am t'morrow f'r trainin." Rogue's eyebrow arched, her smile completely wiped off her face.  
  
"Trainin'?"  
  
"Oui, trainin'. I have t' see y' in action Rogue, as much as I believe Remy I have t' assess y'. 'n it'll help y' improve."  
  
Rogue looked like she was going to argue, but then decided to close her mouth.  
  
"So 10:00. Ah'll see ya then, 'monsieur'." ~*What tha hell does he mean? Trainin'. Fuck trainin', Ah've supported mahself fah 11 years by stealin'. Ah don' need trainin'.*~ she looked the man straight in the eyes, all former traces of anxiety gone, then turned abrubtly and walked out the door with firm strides.  
  
Jean-luc couldn't help grinning slightly at her use of the word 'monsieur'. She had a strong spirit, but then again that was not necessarily a bad thing. He turned to his son with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I like h'r."  
  
"Knew y' would pere." Jean-luc looked warily at his smiling son.  
  
"Don't try an' break h'r heart Remy." The boy looked at him. If he wasn't wearing his sunglasses Jean-Luc would've sworn the boys eyes were glittering fiercely.  
  
"Don't know wat y're talkin 'bout pere." His false innocent tone confirmed Jean-lucs fear.  
  
"Remy.. de T'iefs guild does NOT need another 'Andrea' incident."  
  
Remy looked at his father sullenly. Andrea.. now that was one intense femme. A bit too intense in fact. She didn't seem to understand the concept of a 'one night stand' and caught Remy in the arms of a very hot, very naked blonde the next day. She burst in screaming insults to him and his family, chucking his objects in all directions. Then she had run out of the house, only to be knocked down by a delivery truck in the street.. His stomach churned at the thought. Remy shook his head as if to quell the memory.  
  
"Okay pere, I won't do anyt'ing dat bad t' her," he said in a resigned tone. Jean-luc looked at his son again. He was a fine teen of 18. A killer thief with an impetous nature and and amazing way of charming people that had gotten him out of trouble more than once. It was that same charm that hypnotised women, that had given Remy the nickname 'Le Diable Blanc' among his friends as he was said to posess a tongue that would even charm the devil himself. He wanted to believe Remy but he couldn't stop that little nagging doubt that still existed. ~*That boy won' stop. Dat girls tres belle. Deres no way y'r sons goin t' pass up a fine femme l'ke her.*~  
  
"D' y' promise Remy?"  
  
Remy took off his shades his eyes blazing with aggravation.  
  
"Oui pere. 'Remy promise'." Without another glance he followed in Rogue's suit and stormed out of th study. Jean-luc sighed and settled himself down pouring a glass of wine. He looked at the door with regret. Why did he have to open his big mouth? It was bad enough his newest recruit was already pissed off, but now his son... He sighed again and drunk the glass with one gulp and got up to retire to bed.  
  
A.N:- short I know. But im only just starting to get outta my writer block faze so dont blame me ( 2 ppl who've reviewed you guys rock!! Btw im starting on my next chap 4 image from the past now so it mite b up sometime 2day or 2morow fingers crossed! 


	3. training

"Merci beaucoup monsieur." The blonde beauty slowly walked away, then, when certain that the mans back was turned, she sped off into an alleyway. As she shuffled through her gains her glance fell upon her watch. A short cry of "Oh shit!" was heard echoing from the alley, but if anyone would have chanced to look in after the cry was heard, all they would have seen would have been a couple of dustbins and a dead end.  
  
Remy tapped his foot inpatiently. He looked at his watch for the 50th time that day. 2:30. He sighed. Even though he was never on time he was never this late either...  
  
"Heya, am ah late?"  
  
Remy spun round, but before he could get any words out of his mouth his shaded eyes caught sight of her first, leaving his mouth open, tongue nearly hanging.  
  
"Mon Dieu..."  
  
In front of him stood practically every mans version of a wet dream. Dressed in nothing more than a very low croptop, accentuating her generous cleavage; and pair of very high denim hotpants, that showed off her long slim tanned legs she stood in front of him. Her brown hair cascaded down in a mass of waves, the striking white streak bringing her a sense of individuality, along with the white bangs that fell on her porcelain smooth face. Two striking lime-green eyes stared at him, bewitching him. He cursed in his head. What the hell had possessed him to promise?  
  
"Hello? Sugah, aren't ah spossed ta be 'trainin'?"  
  
Remy quickly started from his stupor, his handsome features going back into their usual smirking cool exterior. "Non Rogue. Y' were 'possed t' be trainin 4 hours ago." As she pouted Remy had the urge to grab her and plant a long deep kiss on those very lips. Instead he smirked and mock- pulled her by the ear to the training room.  
  
Hours later..  
  
Rogue sat down sipping on a bottle of water, hair pulled back in a bun. Remy had to admit he was impressed. 5 hours of straight work out and not a sweat. Sure her cracking skills still needed to be worked on slightly but as for physical wise, she had dodged, leaped over, crawled under many obstacles with a swift fluid motion that put would have put even him in slight awe, if it wasn't for the fact that you could hear her every move. He had to tell her constantly that as a thief you were ment to work 'silently', causing her to stick her tongue out insolently. Yet she had explained that she wasn't one to crack safes and break into many houses. She prefered the one on one pickpocket approach which was why speed was so important to her as she had to get the wallet and get the hell out of there. He looked at her again. She was an enigma, a sexy, seductive sphinx. Where was she from? This girl who could endure 4 hours of hard-training, had reflexes like a cat and who had a conscience (and a face) like an angel, let alone the manner of a devil. He wasn't even able to guess her age, when he first saw her he thought that she was around his age, 18 or 19; then in Jean-Luc's office her manner caused him to think that she could even be in her early twenties, yet when she had stuck out her tongue previously Remy had realised that she could be 16 or even 15.  
  
Not to mention the question that was bugging him most, why was he unable to get her off his mind? He was supposed to be the one charming the pants, or rather the thongs, off women. Was it her eyes? The way those green orbs sparkled with laughter that night in the club, or the way they glittered with defiance and anger to Jean-Luc? Was it her charming manner? The way she had entranced him that first time when he was trying to recruit her. Hell it was like a mirror of his own charm, the same mixture of seductiveness and wit. Or her kind heart. Maybe it was a mixture of all those; an explosive, bittersweet cocktail that just begged to be tasted... Remy shook his head firmly. He was supposed to be training her not fantasizing about her. He forced himself to continue with his former, instructor-mode, train of thought. He had to work on cracking safes and making her work quieter. With just a little more training she could be the perfect thief. Working with her would definitely be a pleasure; short from pure torture of seeing that gorgeous specimen so close.. yet so far as to be untouchable by him. Stupid promise.  
  
Rogue looked up to see the approaching figure. "Oh its you." He was there, with his sunglasses as always. ~*Wonder what colour his eyes are?*~ Somehow she couldn't imagine him having the normal brown, blue, black or grey eyes. They didn't seem to fit him somehow. Maybe he was blind and they were pure white, or maybe he just thought they looked cool. ~*Wouldn't put it pass him*~ she thought wryly as she watched him move closer.  
  
"Well chere, y' seem t be holdin' up well. Still lookin' as belle as always."  
  
Rogue smiled coyly in return.  
  
"'Chere' is currently tired n' shit-bored of this whole thing. How much longer are ya gonna make me run aroun' like a labrat?" her harsh tone broken as she smiled innocently, looking up at him as he stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Last one chere. I 'promise'."  
  
Rogue rose up and stood on the balls of her feet until her face reached his.  
  
"Ya forget, ah'm one of ya. Ah know betta than ta believe the word of a thief."  
  
Remy looked at the girl in front of him. It was amazing, because of this young lithe goddess 'he' was actually fighting the urge to grab her, rip off her clothes and take her then and there. He wondered for a fleeting second wether this was how women felt with him. Instead he stared straight into those eyes, luminous even through his darkened shades. Slowly, ever so slowly their faces started to move closer together...  
  
BANG  
  
Remy flew away from her as the door flew open.  
  
"Remy? Rogue? I've been tryin' to find y' two. Rogue, I need t' witness part o' y'r trainin'." Jean-Luc looked at the two silent youngsters suspiciously, especially at Remy. His eyebrow arched, but then remembering his conversation and how 'well' it went, decided against interfering. "Come on Rogue." He simply stated then left, Rogue following him. Remy looked at the open door. His mind screaming obsceneties to both Jean-Luc... and himself.  
  
A/N: where I'm going with his only god knows. ( short as always, but hopefully readable ( luv 2 all the ppl who reviewd! U guys r the bomb! As always reviews are always welcome *cough*HINT-HINT*cough*. ;) oh yeah shout- outs 2  
  
Phoenix Angel Suyari (brilliant talented beautiful n she has a handsome muse! What more can u ask 4?)  
  
Stormfreak (as her personal fangirlie im recommending all her fics, despite most being storm-centered :p )  
  
Broadway (if you're a fanfic reader u woulda definitely heard of this author. If u havent u have no idea what you're missing!!)  
  
Pandora (author of genisis, THE best movieverse fic I've eva read –not a rogue/logan thank god!- )  
  
Brakish (if u watch xmen evo read her fic. Grrrr… NOW! Mwahahahahahaha… *starts coughing* damn I should really stop with the evil laughter shouldn't I? )  
  
Well cyz! Luv linkin ( 


	4. memories

She shot up her breath panting, beads of sweat forming on her head. ~*Not  
  
yet. It was a dream Rogue. Just a dream. Ya're free...for now.*~ She shivered and pulled the blankets closer reveling in the silken feel against her skin. ~*Hold on... silk?!?*~ For the second time that night she shot up, looking around the room in disorientation. As she looked around she could see her dressing table, her desks, her cabinet.. yet this certainly was not her sofa she was sleeping on; it was a large king-size bed covered with sheets of soft silk. Not to mention there was no way her small living room could've transformed into this grand-looking bedroom, that was bigger then her all her apartment rooms put together. Hell she didn't even have a bedroom. She looked around in a mixture of shock, awe and suspicion.  
  
On the walls hung fine pieces of artwork, on 'her' ceiling a crystal chandelier, that sparkled softly from the lights of the stars above that she could see from her clear glass ceiling. She jumped out of her bed eagerly as her eye caught a full-length mirror, framed with delicately carved metal. Gleefully she allowed her fingers to trace the swirling patterns. Then she stepped back and twirled in front of the mirror like a little child. Her image twirled back, the same lean body wearing a matching midriff bearing blue tank and thong; her face holding the same smile of surprise and pleasure. This was the exact same mirror she had fallen in love with two days ago in the antique shop... she jumped back, as if electrified, as a feeling of panic rose. Who could have known? The same person who brought her here? Where the hell was she? A million images and ideas barraged her head, one stopping her cold.  
  
No. It couldn't be. She had escaped from him with them. Escaped him forever, leaving him trapped in his collapsing laboratory. Or rather the place she forever referred to as 'hell'. He couldn't have found her.. could he? She shook her head firmly. Yet even as she did so she couldn't suppress the small voice inside her head. ~*Ya neva saw the body Rogue. No remains*~ She closed her eyes tightly as tears streamed down. The pain. The gut- wrenching pain that exploded all over her body. Day to day wishing, begging for it to stop. She traced a line over her flat stomach. The scars were gone thanks to her healing factor. Yet in her mind they remained. As bloodied as ever, showing where the keen scalpel had slit her more than once to remove her dna. To mix it. Watching the first genetic cocktail that had been shown to her. "He's ours." The cold voice spoke, a sharp tinge of pride. Sure. Hers. Hers and all the other lab-rats; some of which were unable to make it out. Yet it hadn't survived. She had to pay for it with even more tests, more blood. As she had, she could never stop crying. Crying for him. No, not the monster she had once trusted and looked up to, but the creature that had been a product of them and others. Her first son. Her dead son. She wasn't ready for it. For the thought of motherhood, for the disappointment and pain. She was 8 when the tests began. She would be 14 when they would end. How she survived even she didn't know. The only thing she did know was any gratitude would have to be placed on them.  
  
She smiled softly at the thought of them, letting her mind be filled with more pleasant memories. The five of them, shared a cell. They shared more than that too. Dreams, hopes, and for two of her friends love. After each test was done, each of them they would take turns to soothe the other. They would share stories of their sorry lifes, the oldest-the thief of her steals, the second-the ice queen, of her conquests over men, and the last two, the lovers-the pranker and the seducer, of the jokes they had played, having been a team right from the start. Rogue, the youngest shared her past. The story of her curse, now suppressed, that came and went. They taught each other things, becoming the sisters Rogue had never had. Then the day had come. He had been careless. He had been operating on Rogue, with his newest find chained behind him. Without a suppresion collar. It was a small boy, no more than 9. Yet his power was enough to bring the distraction they had craved for for so long. He exploded. The man was blown away with the blast, Rogue's chains were torn apart, as was the boys. It took her no less than 2 seconds to re-orientate herself, grab the reforming boy and the controller for the collars, and run to the cells where she realeased her friends. She swiftly switched off all the collar inhabitors and threw them off. As she put the boy onto the ground he ran off back into the direction they had come from. Swearing she had made to go after him but a hand had stopped her. "Leave him Rogue. His parents were murdered. Let him have his revenge." Rogue gave one last look to the direction of her saviour. Then she looked back to her friends. As she heard an explosion she grabbed them and flew through the roof, literally; just as a large ball of orange flames enveloped the building. The reality of it hit her. They were the only ones to live through the torture, finally to escape.  
  
She had to admit she had missed them, ever since they split up. One to find a brother. The lovers, to settle down. Only her and the other remained, both content to continue stealing, parting off only in a dark city where the other had wanted to stay, enjoying troubling the resident superhero. Maybe it was them? They could be paying her a visit, after all trust Quinn to play a prank like this on her... she paused. Yes. It had to be. Her mind stubbornly refused any thoughts of him, preferring instead to focus on them. Playful, serious, flirty and manipulative. Her blood-sisters. Deciding to surprise them herself she proceeded to her door.  
  
She found herself in a large corridor, as grand as her room. A red plush carpet running the whole length. Her feet stopped at the first door. Cautiously she opened it, only to see a massive bathroom, filled with a jacuzzi, a shower and two porcelain toilets. She gave a low whistle, then went back out, continuing her search. Her feet stepped in front of another door. Peering in this time she smiled as she heard the soft sound of breathing breaking through the darkness. She stopped for a while wondering who it was. Maybe it was her fellow thief. Slowly she creeped towards the bed, never making a sound, a skill she had learnt from the same person sleeping in the bed, if her guess was correct. Ever so slowly, so as not to surprise her friend, she slid into the bed, the same silken sheets as her own slinking over her bare legs. Propping herself up she purred softly into the ear. A pair of eyes snapped open. Before Rogue could do anything she found herself flipped over, the formerly sleeping body pinning her down. She gasped in horror. On top of her a topless man lay. A man with fiery red on black eyes.  
  
A/N:- hehehehehe ( ! firstly I don't think my beginning part was written 2 well.. and it was short *sigh* oh well :p hopefully the ending made up for it!! (am I evil or what?) now tis the reveiwers job 2 guess. Numero uno. Who are her four blood-sisters? (hint- *cough*DC*cough*) well at least three of them are. (they're not originally muties but im making them so in this fic. Comprendre?)The last is a marvel. Remember. The lovers (yeah should I warn 2 say its gonna be fem/fem?), the thief, and the ice queen. damn that's a lotta hints. ( (hell I even gave u the name of one of them!)oh yeah n who was she talking about (the man with the lab) not much of a guess needed there! Need I remind u guys? This is AU. Meaning alternate universe. Meaning anything can happen ;) well until next chap! Aurevoir my beautiful readers!  
  
This weeks dedicatons:-  
  
SAMMAN  
  
BRAKISH  
  
STOKELY  
  
PHOENIX ANGEL SUYARI  
  
BROADWAY  
  
And the newest addition…  
  
WARKNYTE  
  
Read their work! (much betta than mine!) cyz! Hugs from linkin.  
  
ps. Special bonus cookie prize if u ppl find the irony in one of the sentences! – linkin  
  
pps linkin is not responsible for any cookies that go missing in the post (  
  
disclaimer:- characters (apart from little boy) not mine. Cookies are :p so there! 


	5. monsters

Remy looked down at the figure that was currently pinned down by his hands on its shoulders and lower body that straddled it. It took him a second to realise it was female, the curve of breasts and the small flair of hip showed him that much. It took him less than that to realize who it was. Two green eyes looked at him, through a mass of auburn and white curls, unblinking in a state of total horror, the two lips parted in shocked 'o'. They faced each other in silence. Even as Remy suddenly realised the little amount of clothing they wore though, any thoughts of anything were torn away by one word. One tiny insignificant word. One that ripped through his heart like a jagged piece of glass.  
  
"Monster."  
  
It echoed back in the caverns of his mind, mingling with voices of the past.  
  
"Monster.Monster.Monster.MonsterMonsterMonsterMonster..." the chant grew. He shut his eyes. Eyes that he wished he could gouge out at times. Eyes that showed him for what he was. A Monster.  
  
She looked up at him, her breath stuck in fear. No. It couldn't be.. he was dead.. Red eyes. So alike to those she knew and hated so well. Red eyes to stand for the blood she had been forced to spill. For him. For it. In the dark it seemed as if those red eyes were set against a background of black, differing to his; yet she took it as a trick of her own eyes. It had to be him. He was coming back for her. She tried to get words out. ~Ahm not coming back to ya Sinister! You monster.~ but all that came out was one word. "Monster."  
  
What happened next though surprised her to no end. She saw emotion in those eyes. Sadness. Despair. Hurt. The creature she knew NEVER showed emotion. She looked at him properly now as her eyes slowly got used to the darkness. Only now she could see, his face was tanned, not the unnaturally white face she despised. No red diamond on his clear face. Auburn hair that fell down framing his chiseled features, not black. The eyes closed. The familiar features hit her harder than ever, until recognition was finally placed in her mind. ~*Oh shit…*~ Before she could move or apologize he got off her; his eyes still shut tightly.  
  
"Remy.." the apology faltered on her lips. Silence. It was so thick she felt like she could drown in it.  
  
A light was turned on, the sharp brightness of it almost blinding. She blinked trying to get rid of the dancing spots of light in her eyes. When she opened them again she saw him. A breath caught in her throat. He was utterly gorgeous. Well-defined figure that was lean yet muscular. Arms that crossed over his rock-hard abs, his face facing down slightly so that his hair flopped over his eyes. The wave of pleasure was covered by a wave of guilt as she saw that his eyes were still shut. Yet even as those two emotions fought against each other another rose. Confusion.  
  
"Remy, where the hell am ah?"  
  
A slight blanket of silence followed.  
  
"Y'r in de thiefs guild Rogue."  
  
"Can ya explain ta me what ah'm doin here?"  
  
"We brought y' here. Y're t' live wit us."  
  
She almost broke out laughing. From sweating in fear, thinking it was the creature from her past, to hopelessly wishing it were her friends; the two strong thoughts had been tearing at her, yet oddly enough any thought of the thiefs guild had escaped her. It made the most sense. She had joined their organisation. Not to mention as they were the THIEFS guild, they had probably found it simple to sneak in and 'steal' her and her furniture away. She had completely forgotten and now due to her very own over- reaction she had hurt her fellow thief, her recruitor. Her mind set. She had to make it up to him, or at least try to make him understand.  
  
She got up from the bed and walked over to him.  
  
"Open your eyes," it was an order. Soft but firm.  
  
A look of incredoulosity appeared on his face as he did as she said. As his eyes blinked open he nearly fell backwards; she was standing directly in front of him, face only inches away from his own. His body burned at her gaze, as her eyes looked over him appraisingly, stoppingto meet his own. Her hand reached up slowly. As a reflex he backed away; he had been slapped countless times already by other women. Yet what she did next was totally unexpected. Her slim fingers touched his cheek tenderly, tracing a small path towards his eyes. As they neared them he shut his eyes again automatically. He heard her let out a aigh of frustration. Then to his surprise he felt a pair of soft lips graze over both his eyes. His eyes snapped open. She stood there, as beautiful as ever, her green eyes boring holes in his own.  
  
"Ya shouldn't hide gems like those sugah. Bein' a demon ain't that bad," his eyes narrowed at the phrase, "just take it from the "spawn of satan" herself."  
  
Though her words were nonchalant, her heart rolled as she said the very same words her father had, years ago when he had thrown her out into the unknown to fend for herself. Yet as Remy's features brightened whatever little pain she held herself dissipated. As charming and mysterious he could be at times she had never seen him genuinely smile as he did now.  
  
"Well I guess this gal betta get back ta her beauty sleep sugah." She tip- toed and kissed him gently on his cheek. Then she turned to leave, glancing one last time to his magnificant figure, still silent in shock, before leaving his room.  
  
Remy looked on as the door shut softly, his head still turning at the events that had just occurred. Had she meant any of it? With a girl like Rogue he could never be sure. Yet there had been a light in her eyes when she had said those words, a light akin to his that spoke volumes of an emotion he knew so well. Pain. He felt curiously light-headed as he made his way back to his bed, a flurry of unknown feelings barracading him. Questions swirled in his mind.  
  
Had she ment it?  
  
Did she really care?  
  
Was it all a joke as her kiss had been?  
  
Yet even all those questions were subsided by one that hovered impendingly.  
  
Was he falling in love with her? Remy had ignored those feelings before but now... He slid into the covers, having turned the lights off, replaying the feel of her smooth fingertips running along his face, the soft brush of her lips on his eyes and cheek. As he shut his eyes one single image imprinted itself in his mind. A pair of glowing emerald eyes, belonging to a woman who he feared, feared since she seemed to have captured what he had kept to himself for so long. His heart.  
  
As she shut the door she stood outside in the corridor, her heart thumping slightly faster. Yet even as those familiar butterflies rose in her stomach she quelled them, as she had all these years as memories of the men in her life fluttered. Her father. Sinister. Cody. The last name strung a bittersweet chord in her heart.  
  
~*Never again.*~  
  
She closed her eyes as her mind brought up one more picture of him. Tears of regret escaped, falling down her cheeks, but her mind was still made up. She didn't want to feel the pain again. So she kept her promise to herself she had made all those years ago. She would never love again. Sure she could make men love her, but she wouldn't render her heart and soul to another man like that ever again. Her eyes snapped open, the green glittering so fiercely that it could have rivaled Remy or Sinister's natural flames of red. As she made her way to her room only one face stood in her mind. The boy who helped her. The boy who loved her. The boy that would betray her.  
  
Cody.  
  
  
  
A/N:- bwahhahahahahhaa!!! I'M BACK!! This was pretty mingin I know :p but what can I say? My muse has only just returned from her vacation in honolulu ~_^ don't tell him but I think he's getting rusty myself ..  
  
*THWAP!*  
  
muse:- ~RUSTY?!? I'll show u rusty!!~ *muse looms overhead with a massive hammer*  
  
linkin:- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs away*  
  
  
  
****  
  
*linkin peeks in* is it safe? *looks around* phew!! Sorry about that! Lost him for the time being. Just wanna give a quick shout out 2  
  
PHOENIX ANGEL SUYARI  
  
SAMMAN  
  
SKYE  
  
BRAKISH  
  
STOKELY  
  
N ALL ME OTHER BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! *tosses sour skittle packets out* hope u enjoy them as much as me!! I LUV sour skittles. (n rabid monkeys!) *grins* oh yeah one more thing, like Skye im hoping 2 find a beta reader. anyone interested in being so please drop me a line at rogue4eva_69@hotmail.com or say so in my reviews. Thanx! cyz! Luv linkin~  
  
Ooh one more thing.. I LOVE MERIDIAN!! SEPHIE N JAD 4EVAA bwahahha!!! *.* soz bout that!! Just had 2 get it out!!~ 


End file.
